Come What May
by TheVarietyTrio
Summary: A song-fic based on Come What May from Moulin Rouge. Elphaba tells Glinda exactly how she loves her. Gelphie. One-shot. Check out song on YouTube.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, Moulin Rouge, or the song Come What May_

_Author's Note: Wow, I dunno why, but tonight I've had the urge to write. I know I should be working on my story, but I just couldn't help it. D This is a song-fic based on the song Come What May from Moulin Rouge. I recommend visiting this link (/watch?vH7l0O7nCgmI) before you read the story if you have not heard the song or what a refresher. Also, if you haven't seen Moulin Rouge, you should see it. It's a beautiful story._

_I may consider starting a series out of this fiction if I get enough reviews wanting that._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat perched on the window sill, her body folded in an unnaturally jagged fashion. Her bony knees were drawn to her chest and her lanky arms rest on them. Brown eyes decorated with specks of gold stared out at the night sky. The moon loomed over head in an almost eerie fashion, but tonight was much to involved for anything to be eerie. It was as if music had enveloped the room in a sweet embrace and only two people existed. Miss Elphaba Thropp Third Descending and Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands.

An awe-striking smile was formed on green lips as she listened to the steady beat of her own heart. Her eyes chanced a glance at her room mate, who was curled up on her fluffy comforter watching the green girl with an intense gaze. Neither spoke. A peacefully silence filled the room, but yet it didn't feel like silence. No, it felt like they were being embraced in the warm, loving arms of their lover and their hearts beat in sync to create a beautiful melody.

"Elphie.." her quiet voice broke the silence, but the familiar sound set Elphaba's heart a blazing. She turned her head ever so slowly, taking in the sight of golden locks framing a pale face. Brown met blue in a fiery of passion. "What are you thinking about?"

_Never knew I could feel like this._

Green tinged lips never opened, but an intoxicating melody filled the room that caused Galinda's breath to catch as soon as the first note pricked her ears. Elphaba flashed a loving grin as Galinda sat up, staring at the girl with disbelief.

Brown eyes looked up at the dark sky.

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

At that point Galinda had rose and was cautiously making her way toward Elphaba. Stiff joints moved to meet the stunned girl half way. Long fingers extended forward, running through golden curls as their eyes met yet again.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss._

Petite hands uncurled themselves agonizingly slow, brushing against the dark fabric of the green girl's frock till they rested on her shoulders. Even if she had wanted, she couldn't look away. Her was world was froze in Elphaba's eyes.

_Everyday I love you more and more._

Slender hands slipped away from her hair and came to mold to the sides of her face. For the first time Elphaba's mouth slipped the melody and it didn't just come from no where.

_"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings, telling me to give you everything,"_

Galinda's eyes were suddenly rimmed with tears that Elphaba's fingers quickly wiped them away gently as if the gesture was practiced. The green girl let her hands run down snowy arms until they came to sit on her waist. Sliding around the girl with unheard of stealth, Elphaba enclosed her arms around the girl's waist. Small hands rested on bare, emerald arms. Her lips moved against the other's ear as their eyes stared out the window.

_"Seasons may change, winter to spring,"_

As if gods were heeding Elphaba's words, the dark sky suddenly grew with light as the moon crossed the sky with a quickness that caught Galinda by surprise. In just a blink of an eye, the seasons passed before their eyes. The green grass and sun of summer, the falling leaves, warm colors, and gusty winds of autumn, the snow and darkness of winter, the new emerging and birth of spring; all in just seconds.

_"But I will love you until the end of time,"_

Those words were no louder that a whisper, directed right into Galinda's ears by soft lips. Stray tears slip soundlessly of the girl's cheeks, leaving dark stains on her creamy cheeks.

X

They stood at the train station, staring into each other's eyes. "Come with me," Elphaba said, an unusual excitement welling in her voice. Her eyes were alight with a brilliant idea. Glinda looked at her, mildly confused until she spoke again. "To the Emerald City."

There was a moment of hesitation. She wanted to go, she wanted to follow Elphaba everywhere, but she did not know if it was the right thing to do. This simple falter of the eyes did not go unnoticed by her lover. Bony, green arms encircled her lover's waist, pulling her close. Their faces sat only centimeters apart.

_"Come what may,"_

Elphaba sang confidently, though her voice was hushed. She was peering straight into Glinda's soul; giving the girl all the strength to make whatever decision she thought best.

_"Come what may,"_

Glinda's eyes fluttered shut. Elphaba's intoxicating voice surrounded her. Green tinged lips brushed against her ear.

_"I will love you until my dying day."_

X

Bustling traffic of the city left the two girls feeling numb as their arms tangled around each over in a needing embrace. A head of curly, gold hair rest against Elphaba's chest and sorrowful tears wet the cloth pulled over her chest. Sobs convulsed the smaller girl's body.

The whistle blew. A man called for the last of the passengers. She pulled back, holding Glinda at arms length. "Glinda…" she whispered.

The smaller girl refused to look up, shaking her head. "Please don't make me go," she pleaded. Elphaba tugged at a soft chin with strong fingers. Water filled blue eyes met her our.

"Hold out my sweet," she said, her lips brushing against Glinda's before pulling the girl into a kiss. "Hold out if you can,"

With tear soaked eyes, Glinda stared at Elphaba. Her trembling lips suddenly parted and a beautiful voice, that made Elphaba's heart stop, came. Even through her tears, her voice was strong.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with a perfect grace,"_

It took a moment for Elphaba to find her voice, but when it did she joined Glinda.

_"Suddenly my life doesn't feel such a waste,"_

As Elphaba paused to will back her tears, Glinda sang a simple line. Her fingers threading through her lover's hair.

_"It all revolves around you."_

The world melted away, the traffic disappeared, and standing in the middle of paradise was left Elphaba and Glinda, singing in perfect harmony.

_"And there's not mountain too high, no river to wide,"_

They were only pulled back into the world when the final call rose from the man's throat in an almost irritated manor. Elphaba gently guided Glinda into the train. As Glinda stepped onto the train that would separate her and her love, their eyes locked once again.

_"Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side."_

Glinda's green skinned lover disappeared into the crowds of the Emerald City in a blur. As if on cue, the sky darkened and rain began to fall in tear shaped drops. Though her Elphie was gone she could here the music.

_"Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide,"_

She managed to sing quietly. Her world shattered at the moment, sobs taking over and tears clouding her vision, but Elphaba's voice rang strong in her ears and it was accompanied by her own voice in an echo, those her lips did not move.

_But I will love you until the end of time._

X

Glinda had appeared at the top of the stairs moments ago and now the smaller girl was wrapped in the loving, green arms of Elphaba. The moment the Good Witch entered the room it erupted in song.

_Come what may, come what may._

Extracting herself from the woman's arms, Glinda pulled back enough to look into her lover's eyes. Her creamy fingers brushed along the dark rim of Elphaba's hat and sad smile took hold of her lips.

_"I will love you until my dying day,"_

The sound of rifle butts pounding against the door to the tower echoed through the room. Though she did not ask, Elphaba pleaded with her eyes for Glinda to leave.

_"Oh, come what may, come what may,"_

A strong hand settled on Glinda's lower back as the other shoved the Grimmerie into her hands. She led her lover to a closet, insisting her to hide with her eyes. Glinda stepped in and turned to look at the emerald face she had missed so much after all this time. Together their voices proclaimed their love.

_"I will love you,"_

Elphaba turned her face away, avoiding letting Glinda see her tears. The feel of soft skin caressing her cheek brought her eyes back to Glinda's. The golden haired goddess looked like she was about to crack, but her voice came strong yet again.

_"I will love you. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place."_

Before Glinda's could go on, the crash of splintering wood resonated through the room. Lips met heatedly before a green hand pushed the door shut. She hurried away from Glinda, ready to face the Gale Force.

Yelling.

Rifles.

A young girl's screams.

Elphaba's scream.

The silence that came over the room fell heavy on Glinda's heart. The old hinges of the closet creaked as the Good Witch stepped out. The sight before her caused a hand to fall over her mouth. Only the hat was left.

Falling to her knees, she took the hat into her hands. She held it to her chest as if it held the secret to life itself.

"No…please…Elphie…"

_Come what may,_

She forced herself to stand. She forced her legs to move away. She forced herself to bubble away. And she sat in her room, her lover's voice filled her ears.

_Come what may._

Glinda the Good curled into a ball on her fluffy comforter. Her eyes gazed out the window as silent tears slid down her cheeks.

_I will love you until my dying die._

_Hold on my sweet Glinda._

X

"Her magic never stopped surprising me,"

On her delicate knee, covered by an excessively frilly dress was a young boy. His brown eyes, decorated with specks of gold, stared up at his mother. Glinda the Good ran her fingers through his short, raven hair.

"How I wish you would have turned out green," Glinda whispered in his ear teasingly as her fingers tickled his stomach. As her son burst out into a fit of giggles, the Good Witch longed for her son to have green skin. Finally, he was able to wriggle away. Smiling, Glinda gave the four-year-old and playful pat on the backside.

"Run along, my darling…"


End file.
